Glory (Tiefling Sorcerer)
Appearance Glory is a Lilac skinned Tiefling with black hair that is generally pulled back into a loose ponytail with side bangs at the front. His horns, which match his skin colour, are like rams horns as they curve to the sides of his head ending at his slightly pointed ears. His eyes are two different colours. His left eye, is a deep Sapphire Blue, where as his right eye is a Deep Amethyst Violet. He has very feminine features though they do make him look handsome, he is cleanly shaven all over. Glory wears a black waistcoat with a purple shirt, a darker shade than his skin. He wears black boots and black pants. Over his shoulders, sits a black cloak with a purple lining and a fur collar. Around his waist is a belt with a pouch that he keeps materials and potions in, and it straps around his thigh on his right leg. On his inner thighs on both legs, Glory has burn scars which are shaped like pentagrams of various sizes. He currently carries Nevermelt which he uses as a spellcasting focus. Background "So you want to know more about Glory do you?" The great Golden Dragon says to you in response to your question. "Well listen closely because this is a long one". "Glory, as you know is a Tiefling, his purple skin and horns give that away. Though I suspect the slight obsession with fire probably doesn't help. Anyway, back to the question. Let's go back a little in time shall we? Let's say, when Glory was 11 years old. Now, Glory was always a troubled child, he never really fit in with the other children in the village he was from. He used to hear strange voices in his head, or so they say anyway. The poor boy was destined to be segregated from the rest of us dear mortals. The true story however begins one cold winter night, midnight to be precise. Glory, asleep in his bed, began to have a strange dream, a being visited him and begun to tell the boy of what he could be, promising power and the ability to become something greater than a lonely child to a boring and dull family. The being told the boy he would visit him again in his dreams on the eve of his birthday, giving the child time to think. This is where things get interesting, during this time, a friend of his mother became a close companion to her, and soon they got married. Glory's new stepfather was a brute, he hated the boy and would regularly dish out punishment for things that weren't even Glory's fault. Over the course of the year, as his birthday drew near. Glory hated his mother for bringing this man into their lives, and hated the man with every fiber of his being, he had originally decided to decline the offer of the man who entered his dream that one night, but now, well now things were different and he wanted out. As Glory's 12th birthday arrived, he eagerly awaited sleep, however, his stepfather in a drunken rage, beat Glory to unconciousness, and in this state. He dreamt. The being returned, this time however, he thought he saw himself, but older, and more considerably more powerful in this being. 'I am Asmodeus, young Glory. I told you I would return for you and your answer, but I did not realise you would come to me like this. Have you decided upon your answer?' The being named Asmodeus said, and without a second thought, Glory accepted instantly. The moment the words were spoken, a spark hit Glory's mind and he awoke, burning fire engulfing the entire house and burning everyone and everything inside to ash. All except our Glory of course. After the fires had died and sleep had taken him once more, Glory dreamt of Asmodeus, sat atop a throne. 'So what is the cost of this power?' The boy asked. 'Must my soul be yours once I die, forced to become a petty little devil in your service?' Amused by the boy's questions the great Archdevil, laughed. 'No young one, no offspring of mine shall ever serve as a petty devil, however I would have you be an agent of mine. Find a witch within a magical forest, her name is Baba Yaga. Go and serve her, pretend to at least, for truly you serve me. Gain power, knowledge and one day, gain her soul. I will grant you a seat at my side, if you so prove worthy, I may even grant you the title of Archdevil, but we shall see young one. Now go, bring Glory to my name, and Glory to your own. Do not disappoint me child, or I shall see to it that you serve as a Lemure for eternity.' And with that Glory awoke, realising his true potential and the wishes of the being claiming to be his sire, Glory set in search of the one known as Baba Yaga. It took Glory 10 years to find his way to the Hut. He may have been slowed down by his thirst to please Asmodeus with Souls for his army in the Eternal War of Blood. He collected many contracts in his time, and fulfilled all. Upon his arrival to the Hut, he asked for apprenticeship with the Great Witch, Baba Yaga. Though, Glory maybe the name he goes by, his true name is-" Cut off by the sharp point of a large greatsword, the dragon stopped talking, a hulking black dragonborn, with red eyes clad in heavy plate armour, both hands on the sword impaling the dragon through the throat, appears on the dragon's back. "That will be enough of that now, won't it Kah'vahr?" A silky smooth voice says to you all. "Now why would you all want to know my story?" The speaker drops from the shadows of the giant dragonborn, purple flames dancing in his hands, a glint of true power in his multicoloured eyes is the last thing you see before the purple flames engulf you all. Notable Items * Castellan's Staff Lost this to Tux * Dagger of Venom Lost this to Tux * Cloak of Protection Lost this to Tux * Thieves' Tools * Ring of Three Wishes * Bag of Holding * Nevermelt Traits * Darkvision (Tiefling) * Infernal Legacy (Tiefling Burning Hands Variant) * Hellish Resistance (Tiefling) Removed due to the effect of being attuned to Nevermelt * Flames of Phlegethos (Feat Level 4 Tiefling Only) Languages * Common * Infernal * Celestial Trivia * Glory's scars on his thighs are not self inflicted, though it is still to be revealed as to what causes them. * Glory's flames from his spells are not naturally coloured, instead have a black core which extends out from purple finishing with a radiant pink. This has recently changed since his attunement to Nevermelt, they burn a bright blue and close to white, though they burn much hotter. * Glory is the first person to call Llyvelin "a disappointment". * Glory has a strong bond with Kah'vahr * Glory recently has been isolated, through his own choice and recently through his actions. It seems to have been because of feeling that he was responsible for the loss of a lot of the parties magical items. * Glory attempted to make a Nightmare. However the transformation from Pegasus to Nightmare was incomplete and in doing so has lost the trust of Kah'vahr and definitely Uari'ah. Though he doesn't know this. * Glory and Snerg have been working together recently as Glory is currently on shit duty due to a lot of his fails. Though this had led to them defeating the Treasure Goblin that has been running around recently, and gaining a lot of magical items including the Ring of Three Wishes which now sits on his Right Ring finger.